1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a control device for controlling the starting of a vehicle by means of voice recognition of the driver, and more particularly, to a control device for controlling the starting of a vehicle to start the engine based on the result of the voice recognition operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present voice recognition technology is applied not only to the fields of hand phones, vehicles, automatic translators, automatic switching systems, computers, voice recognition word processors and toys, but also to the field of social welfare such as supplementary terminals for disabled people.
By utilizing voice recognition technology, equipment or machinary need not be manually operated. For example, a driver can start a vehicle by simply speaking a word such as "start".
However, while voice recognition systems provide convenience, they are not without adverse effects. For example, while voice recognition techniques enable a vehicle to be started when the driver simply speaks the word "start", the techniques do not determine whether the driver is in a condition to safely operate the vehicle. More particularly, the voice recognition devices cannot determine whether the driver has been drinking alcohol, and therefore, should not be operating a vehicle.